Lost in time
by dracosally
Summary: Mary is bitten. She must now use her visions to find out who she is and who she was. Meeting Jasper might be the only way to find out who she is and who she has to become.
1. Chapter 1: Lost In Time Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight only Edward's heart because Bella can't she's a fictional Character, Everyone knows that.**

**Lost in time**

It was dark, most of the time it was. But tonight it was even more so. In front of her stood a man. He was beautiful but even that was an understatement. Each of his muscles was perfectly defined to the point where they seemed symmetrical. His face was captivating. Long blond hair pulled back in a tie, his eyes a shocking red. He wore a black cloak that covered his shoulders and black pants that were fraying around the bottom. She wanted to creep into the darkness and hide from him forever, where no one could find her. He smiled letting a growl out from between his lips. The man pounced on her.

Mary Brandon awoke with a start. She had been having this dream over and over again. She had seen the man outside talking to Master Whitlock once a week ago and that was when the dreams had started. She had had dreams that seemed real before, and a lot of them had ended up happening. Sometimes a couple of days later or a couple of years they would happen. She was dreading the day this dream came true. But for now she wanted to sleep.

The asylum was, as always, cold and dark, today even more so. Mary had this strange suspicion that she was missing something big. Ever since she had her first premonition she knew she was different. Her parents made it very clear when they had sent her off to the asylum, but here she still didn't fit in. Master Whitlock came and collected her around noon or that was what she believed because she hadn't been fed yet but it was close to it. He took her to his parlor, inside candles lined the walls, and the red wallpaper gave life to what could have been yet another hell on earth. There was a bed in one corner a set of chair in another, a door at the far end of the room. To finish it off there was a table in the middle. In a way Master Whitlock was like the man she kept dreaming about, his skin was as pale and he was young and beautiful even though he had been working here since Mary arrived. The only big difference was he had gold eyes unlike the red eye's that had been haunting her.

"Please take a seat, Mary." He gestured to one of the chairs in the corner. She sat unwillingly as he took the other seat. "I need to talk to you about the man you saw me with last week."

"Please sir, don't hurt me I didn't mean to. It was just an accident."

"I believe it was."

"You-You do?"

"I do. But I must now tell you that because you listened to that convocation your life is in great peril." Mary's face turned pale at Whitlock's words.

"I don't understand."

"And you might never, but I hope that one day you will forgive me."

"You speak in riddles that I do not understand." Whitlock turned away. "May I eat before whatever is to happen, happens."

"No, that will make it a lot harder; you can have all the food you want afterward."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You won't be coming back here; you will never see any of these people ever again. You will never see me again." Mary looked shocked at his words. Even though she was in a prison most of her memories were from here. It was her home. "You will have to change your name. To everyone anywhere Mary Brandon will be dead."

"Dead?"

"In a way. Just forgive me for this."

"I forgive you. What for, I am unsure of."

"For allowing you to live a bit longer." Before she knew what was happening, Whitlock had his mouth on her bare shoulder. When he pulled away, her arm and neck started to burn almost instantly. She screamed in pain. Whitlock picked her up before anyone had the chance to hear anything.

XxXxX

They were moving fast through trees. It was a blur of green as trees rushed by, the burning was still there but it was faint. How long had it been since she had been sitting in Master Whitlock's parlor. Since he had what had he done to her? Suddenly everything came into focus. Someone dropped her to the ground. They spoke two words, 'Forget Everything'. Once more she was doomed to darkness.

XxXxX

On the edge of the clearing she began to stir and, finally, he would have what he longed for, what had been kept from him. Now she was left here to die by one scared vampire. Mary's eyes flicked open. It was dark yet she could still see the man who stood in front of her. He had blond hair that was pulled back in a tie. He smiled a familiar smile. A small growl slipped from between his teeth. Cat like he pounced on her she kicked out in self defense and he flew across the clearing. She was surprised at her strength. What had happened?

"Well, Well, Well. . . Maybe he didn't muck up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you not know what's happened?" she Shook her head, "Let me explain, a friend of mine bit you for me, that's right, right there."She had reached for her shoulder. "It's a pity really; you were too good for this life."

"And what life is this?"

"The life of a vampire." she was horrified by his answer.

"But... But."

"What 'how did this happen', find your creator I'm sure he'll explain."

"Why don't you."

"I will, if you agree to join me." Something in his voice made her shudder. She saw it right then. He had his lips to a girls arm, the girl wasn't breathing, and she as pale as he was. She was dead.

"I won't join you I know how you live and I won't."

"One day, One day you will, be mine. I'll come back for you. Then you will come with me willingly" She watched as he ran off in a blur. There was another scene she was shacking the hand of a man, this time she spoke 'My name is Alice.'

**(A/N: This is short, yes. Not so good, that too, but I find twilight harder to write for. As it's my first and probably my last Twilight Story give it a read and a review. Please, I might cry if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck In This Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Except for.... No, No, I don't own any of it. **

**(A/N: This is from Alice's (Mary's) view; it was too hard to do most of the first chapter in her view. **

**Stuck In a Place**

I still sat in the same place I had when I had woken. I had moved in a long time, but I didn't need to. I'd seen the night four times; at least that was what I thought. Time didn't matter much anymore. I couldn't remember anything except what had happen in this clearing. I remember the man running of after he swore he would come after me later, I remember seeing him killing a girl and my name, my name is Alice. I like It. I know something has changed in me. I keep seeing people, things that are going to happen to them. I don't think I have breath for ages, which can't be very good. I inhaled deeply. I smelt so many complex smells. The grass; the trees; a bird in a tree about 200meters north of here. _Wait._

"This is so weird." I muttered to myself. I could tell where things were just by breathing in. I opened my eyes, I had closed them after I saw that girl die, and I had been trying to stop myself seeing things I didn't want to. It hadn't helped at all. But now I was seeing clear, everything was perfected, Defined. I could make out each line on the bark of a tree.

Footsteps were coming toward me from my left. It was a person; they smelt like citrus fruit and rain. They wouldn't come into view for a few more minutes. I waited, silently, I didn't want to breathe. This feeling had taken over me, I wanted to attack them, No I wanted to kill them. I felt sick, kill someone, that wasn't who I was, was it. A Motherly woman came into view.

"Oh my," She gasped. "Are you alright little one." The urge for me to attack was very strong. I couldn't help myself, it was hard but for those few seconds I told myself she didn't have to die. But I could only hold this thought for a few seconds. Before I knew what I was doing, I had left my spot under the tree and was sitting on top of her. She didn't even know what had happened. Her blood gave me wholeness, I felt powerful. Once I had drained her body of all there was, I wanted more the blood was so fulfilling, I took a deep breath trying to find out if there was anyone else nearby. But there wasn't. I looked down at the women. Her face was white, she looked shocked, I had left I final emotion etched on her face.

"What have I done?" I ran away, I kept running. The speed was amazing, I felt like I hardly touched the ground. I kept running, I purposefully went around towns. I just kept running Over Mountain after mountain, until one day I found myself on top of a cliff looking out across the ocean. I wanted to keep going to get as far away from this land as possible. But I couldn't go any further, No matter how much I wanted to. I sat down on the edge looking across the deep blue of the waves. Had I ever seen anything like this before, I didn't know. Had lived near and ocean, I didn't know. I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything about myself, but I knew nothing, and I would never know anything. The salty air stung my face, if that was what you would call it. Most of touch sense was, well not gone, but changed. I think... I couldn't remember much, my memories completely gone. I turned from the sea and looked around me, focusing on the land. To the north was a town, it was right on the coast, It was far enough away that I wouldn't wonder across anyone from there. To the east were trees, a vast forest that stretched forever, or at least as far as the eye could see. Maybe I could hide their rather than leaving, I didn't want to leave this country. Did I? Toward the south was bear, the cliffs continued that way, White stones covered there tops. Maybe I could go that way. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, I could go 3 ways, but which was best. I spun in a circle my arm out and my eyes closed, I was practically off the ground. I came to a sudden stop, I opened my eyes slowly, and I was facing south. This was my path. I began to walk rather then run, in case someone saw me, and I was in the open after all.

I walked all day, it was a fast walk, I couldn't compare it to being a human but it was possibly close to a run for them, I guessed. I didn't grow tired, my legs didn't get sore and I wasn't hungry. I didn't pay much attention to anything, except my feet. Their bare skin had sparkled the whole time. I didn't notice when the diamond's that covered the skin faded, my skin turning back to its pale self. I looked up at the sky the sun had gone, but the light hadn't changed, or it hadn't to me. The sky was covered in lots of little lights. The night had set in without me knowing, it was amazing how things were doing that to me lately. Everything was happening either without me noticing or I got every little detail of it. Instead of stopping like any normal person I continued to walk.

"Maybe," I said to myself, "I could try running again." The thought made me smile, I had enjoyed the last time I ran, the speed and the agility, and it was amazing. It was the same this time as I started to move along the coast at tremendous speed, everything blurred past in great fuzziness. I ran for along time. A smell stopped me; I could smell people nearby, very nearby. I wasn't going to hurt them, was I? NO. I wasn't, they hadn't done anything to me. They were innocent. Completely innocent, they didn't need to die because they happened to see me once. I would just keep walking and if they saw me, I would treat them like equals, not something I want to eat badly. I walked slowly, as slowly as my body allowed me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I could hear not smell. I could hear their footsteps, their hearts. They had two horses with them. It was an amazing sound. The sounds took my mind off the smell that was hurting my nose so badly.

"Well looky hear." Came a voice. I opened my eyes to see two farmers; I had been mistaken about them being behind me I was walking straight for them.

"How can we help you ma'am?"

"I am fine. A bit lost but I am perfectly fine other than that."

"We'll give you lift into town if you like."

"Thank you that would be great." I answered, I'll then be able to slaughter the whole town and it will look like some extreme mass murderer. I climbed onto their cart, and the horses which were pulling it

Started to trot down the road.

**(A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. This was my third attempt at this chapter. My other two tries mysteriously disappeared and I am still yet to discover where they went. Read and review.**

**Cheers**

**Dracosal.**


End file.
